


hair we go

by chattoyant



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Drabble, Gen, IM CHOKING, Short One Shot, Surgery, hair transplant, why did I write this, yue lung is BALD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattoyant/pseuds/chattoyant
Summary: Lee Yue-lung is often recognizable by his unmistakably long, lustrous head of hair that fluttered behind him as he walked.However, he has one big fat secret he doesn't want anyone else but himself to know.His hair is a wig.





	hair we go

**Author's Note:**

> what was i thinking, writing this fic

“Oh fuck,” Yue-lung whispers quietly to himself in front of the sink as he clutches his hair in his hands.

“Yue?” Eiji knocks on the bathroom door, the tone in his voice that of concern. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no,” Yue tries to compose himself as he looks at his own bedraggled expression in the mirror. “Everything is alright.”

_No everything is shit right now and I think I may die the moment I step out of this bathroom._

Yue-lung takes a deep breath and pushes back his anxiety to the bottom of his stomach.

_No. He deserves to know._

With trembling hands, he unlocks the bathroom door and steps out where he’s greeted by a worried roommate.

“Eiji.” He feels his heart sink to the ground with the acceleration of 9.8 m/s2 as he clenches his fists to his side. “There is something I need to tell you.”

 _“This is it,”_ Yue-lung swallows a lump in his throat. _“The moment of truth.”_

“Yue-lung? Is there something wrong?”

“Eiji.” When Yue-lung grabs at his ponytail, a horrified gasp escapes Eiji’s lips.

His wig falls to the ground, his bald head shining against the light.

“I’m sorry Eiji,” he sobs into his hands. “This was a wig all along.”

“Yue…” Eiji takes small, hesitant steps towards him. “Why didn’t you tell me all along?”

“I couldn’t!” Yue-lung wraps his arms around his friend and cries into his shoulder. On the surface of his head, Eiji can see his own reflection staring back at him perfectly. “I didn’t want everyone to know that I’m eighteen and bald!”

“How long, Yue?” Eiji tries to fight back the tears threatening to escape from his eyes. “How long have you kept this a secret from me?”

“Baldness runs in my family,” Yue-lung slowly composes himself as he wipes at the tears in his eyes. “I always prided myself on my thick, long hair. My mother was always fond of brushing it and braiding it.”

“I knew I was going to go bald the moment I saw large clumps of hair in my brush when I was fifteen.” Eiji runs his hand against his back to soothe his trembling. “The moment I saw you with your thick, fluffy hair, I was jealous.”

“Oh, Yue-lung,” Eiji takes his face in his hands and wipes his friend’s tears away. “There’s more to you than just your hair. Hair isn’t everything, you know?”

“But it is!” He protests with a sob. “How am I supposed to face the criticism if everyone knows that I was bald all along?!”

“No one has to,” Eiji says with a determined fire in his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“I promise you, I will help you get your hair back.”

“But Eiji, I’ve tried everything!” Yue-lung sobs. I’ve tried castor oil, rogaine and all those other expensive hair regrowth treatments and yet nothing has worked!”

“You haven’t quite tried everything yet,” Eiji smiles at him like he was planning something.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see,” Eiji gives him a wink that only gave him more questions than answers.

“Have you heard of hair transplants?”

“I have. But they’re too expensive to get with me being a broke college student,” he heaves an exasperated sigh as he looks at the stacks of cup noodle Styrofoam cups stacked on the coffee table.

“Don’t worry.” Eiji assures him brightly. “We’ll work hard together until we can get the money for your surgery.”

Yue-lung gasps softly. “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course I would,” he smiles at him sweetly. “I’d do anything for my friend. I’ll also tell Sing and Ash to help us too.”

“Thank you so much!” He embraces Eiji tightly. “Eiji, I will never forget you and your kindness!”

“Anything to help you out, Yue.” He chuckles brightly as he wraps his arms tightly around him in return.

* * *

“Are you ready for your surgery?” Eiji asks him as he places a gentle hand against his on the gurney.

Yue-lung nods quietly and smiles at him faintly. “Thank you, Eiji. For everything. I know I haven’t been a good friend to you or just a good person in general but….thank you so much for doing this for me.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, really,” Eiji waves it off with a chuckle. “I just want to see a friend of mine happy, after all.”

“It’s time for him to go now,” the nurse calls out behind Eiji.

Eiji gives her a nod and then smiles at Yue-lung faintly. “I’ll see you in a few hours, Yue.”

The nurse wheels Yue-lung off to the operating room and as the doctors put him under anesthesia, he slowly begins to fall into a deep sleep.

When Yue-lung wakes up in his room a few hours later, it’s to the sight of Ash hunched over crying while Sing tries to comfort him.

“You’re awake,” Sing says, the look on his face one Yue-lung can’t quite face. “The doctor said there were complications during the surgery, but it worked out fine in the end.”

“Oh…” He lifts his hand to touch his head and feels the gauze wrapped around it. “I see.”

“Where is Eiji?” He looks around the room, looking for any sign of his friend. “I thought he would come visit me after the surgery.”

Ash sobs loudly and wipes the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Yue-lung…” Ash looks at him with tears brimming his eyes.

“Who do you think gave you the hair?”

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me [@chattoyant_zee](http://twitter.com/chattoyant_zee)


End file.
